


Netflix and Chill

by existential1rony



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Netflix and Chill, Partners to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existential1rony/pseuds/existential1rony
Summary: It was supposed to be just a simple movie night between partners... wasn't it? This is what happens when Upstead lets their tension boil over!
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 96





	Netflix and Chill

Hailey Upton was in the foyer waiting to lock up and saying goodbye to her roommate, Vanessa Rojas. The younger woman was going to a tactical seminar for the weekend. As much as Hailey loved having Vanessa around, it would be good to have the place to herself again for a few days. Also, while she's being selfish, she admits to herself that it will be nice to spend some quality alone time with her partner, Jay Halstead, who was currently in the living room selecting a movie for them to watch. While she still hasn't admitted her feelings for him, or really out loud to anyone (with the exception of Vanessa always trying to call her out on it), she cherishes every moment they get together.

"Alright, and don't worry, I'll be sure to water your latest plant while you're gone." Hailey says to her.

"You better. Also, I expect a phone call if you finally seduce Jay!" Vanessa gives her a sly wink and smirk.

Hailey shakes her head and looks at her in exasperation but can't help to laugh lightly. "Would you stop with that? I have no intentions of seducing or coming on to Jay."

"Maybe you don't have the intentions to, but you want to."

Right as Vanessa says that they hear movement in the kitchen and both turn to see Jay nonchalantly studying them before reaching into a cabinet.

"Just wanted to grab a bowl for the popcorn. Have fun, Rojas." He quickly explains as he grabs one and walks back to the living room.

"Thanks Jay, you too!" Vanessa yells back to him and then mouths an "I'm sorry!" to Hailey.

Hailey turns to look at her clearly mortified. "Oh God! You don't think he heard us do you?"

"Not sure, there's only one way to find out!" Vanessa gives her another wink and turns quickly to exit before Hailey can fully shove her out the door.

"I hate you! Have fun!" Hailey says in her fake cheerful voice.

"Love you, bye!" her roommate's voice carries while Hailey finally closes the front door.

She takes a deep breath and makes her way into the living room to face her partner. She's not sure what to expect when she sees him, the last thing she wants is for things to be awkward between them; especially now that they were granted all this time alone together. Fortunately he just gives her one of his normal, disarming smiles while he sits on the couch waiting for her, remote in hand and popcorn and drinks on the coffee table. She releases a sigh of relief as she makes her way next to him.

"I chose this one because I know neither of us has seen it yet. I hope that's okay?" he asks her, referencing the movie.

"Sure, that's great."

She gives him a small smile which he reciprocates and they both sit back while he hits play, allowing the movie to start. Ten minutes into the movie Hailey finally feels herself start to relax fully again. He must not have heard her conversation with Vanessa. She allows herself the enjoyment of the comedy in the film and soon is laughing along with all the appropriate parts. Another few minutes go by when she senses Jay's eyes on her, his gaze is burning while he gives her a soft smile before turning back to the movie knowing he was caught. She feels her cheeks turn bright red and suddenly she's hot as hell. She bites her lip trying to ignore it all, but then Jay is silently studying her again. She senses him moving closer to her, but it doesn't fully register until his lips are on her neck, kissing it lightly. Before she can catch it, a small moan escapes her lips. Apparently that was all the encouragement Jay needed because he's now running his lips up her neck to her earlobe, nipping along the way.

Hailey loses all control of formulating an appropriate sentence and her senses are in overdrive. It only gets worse when she feels Jay's hands on her blouse, gently but quickly unbuttoning it, and now running his lips along her chest. She hears him gasp once he realizes she's no longer wearing a bra, something she had discarded the second she got in from work, and she bites her lip and smiles triumphantly. She feels his head dip even lower and that's when the alarms start triggering in her head.

"Jay… we shouldn't…" she manages to whisper out, her voice breathless and hoarse.

He lifts his head and cocks a brow at her. His eyes are burning as they stare into hers, the gaze almost as hot as how he caused her skin to feel. "Do you mean it?" he asks, his voice just as ragged as hers.

She takes a moment to think. She really doesn't mean it and she knows he knows it too. Of course, they shouldn't do this, it could change everything. But then she loses all sense of thought again as he dips his head and moves to her breast, his mouth grazing her sensitive flesh. Then just as quickly he pulls back, his green-blue eyes darker than normal with a hint of fire behind them as he waits for her response. Waiting for her. Wanting her. And that's when her wall finally breaks.

" _No… don't stop._ " Her reply comes out strangled and it's not lost on either of them why.

Apparently that was all Jay needed for his wall to crumble too. Before they even realize it he's pushing her back, their lips meeting in a long overdue joining. Their kiss started off slow and tentative, using the moment to explore their boundaries, but soon the years of built-up tension and angst culminated all at once. It became fiery and passionate within seconds, their tongues dancing in a way they wanted their bodies to.

Suddenly Jay breaks away and starts trailing his lips down her chest and stomach again. His mouth latches onto her nipple and Hailey reaches for him, twining her fingers in his hair, tugging at the roots with every new ounce of pleasure he brings her. She pulls too hard during one particular movement and he pops his head back up to look at her.

"Easy." He says gruffly, his eyes nearly black and filled with lust as he gives her a smile and moves further down her body.

That just tightens everything inside of her, the overwhelming heat pooling to her core; adding to the anticipation that she didn't think could get much higher. She feels she'll lose her mind if she's not touching more of him soon. "Jay, please!"

His lips tug into a cocky grin and she's tempted to roll her eyes at him, but worried he'll stop if she does. She rolls her hips at him as he has more access to her body than she has of his, much to her annoyance. His mouth makes its way back to her ribcage when she reaches for him again. She yanks his shirt over his head and throws it somewhere in the background. She moves her hands down his stomach and head towards his belt until he gently grabs her wrist and stops her. Her hand stills, hovering between them and over his belt and the line they can't uncross.

Jay leans down again to kiss her and touch her. Both of their tops are off, but they can still stop. They haven't gone too far yet. Hailey feels a sudden swell of panic, wondering if they really should do this. Jay's her best friend, it doesn't matter if she's in love with him, it really could change everything. But… what if it changes it for the better? She gets more confident with that thought and drops her hand to the bulge in his jeans. Her touch completely obliterates the line they've skirted so carefully. And when she grips him through his jeans she knows there's no stopping this.

It has to happen. It is happening. She feels his mouth move lower again, his teeth catching onto the elastic of her bum-around shorts and then he's tugging them down. He's away from her hand, and kisses, and uncertainty as she now lays naked in front of him. He looks at her as if she's one of the Seven Wonders of the World and she feels her confidence swell as she moves slightly for him to have a better look.

" _Fuck…_ " he says under his breath, his voice is rough with desire.

His eyes are glued to her and she's never felt more powerful than in this moment. A world of second guessings balance in the space between their bodies, but all get shattered when he lowers his mouth to her. His tongue light and teasing, exploring all the evidence of just how much she already wants him. She can't help but roll her hips, mewls of pleasure leaving her mouth as he skillfully avoids where she wants him most. She grabs onto his hair again, hoping to move him along. Except he knows what she wants and he keeps avoiding her attempt to get it. _Damn him…_ she thinks, knowing Jay's playing a dirty game. When his teasing becomes too much for her, she finally succumbs.

"Please Jay, just… please, I need this, _you_ …" she gasps, pressing desperately against him for more. He lifts his head, looking up at her from between her thighs, and she swears she's never seen anything sexier. He smiles devilishly as he grabs her hips to hold them still.

He finally relents and gives her what she wants. His lips close over her most sensitive area, sucking and lapping gently, as he adds his fingers into the mix. It doesn't take long, Hailey already being worked up as is, before she's seeing stars from his sudden onslaught. She screams his name as she shatters completely around his mouth, and he continues to softly nibble while she comes down from her high. When her haze finally fades and her breathing starts to normalize again, her eyes focus on him finally unbuckling his belt. She gladly reaches up to help and when they finally free him of his pants and boxers it's her turn to stare. Her gaze grows hot as he watches her trail her eyes down his body, landing specifically on the part that makes him male. He gives her an arrogant smile that she wants to wipe off his lips, which she does by grabbing his neck and pulling him into a fiery kiss as she softly strokes him with her other hand.

She guides him to where she wants and needs him and they both groan out in pleasure as he's hot and hard against her. He moves his hands to her waist to hold her close as they feel the desire trapped between their bodies. He rubs his head along her slit as she leans into him more. She tightens her arms around his neck and lets her head fall back against his shoulder, exposing her throat which he wastes no time lavishing and sucking on where her pulse is beating rapidly.

"Are we doing this?" he stops to whisper and stare into her eyes, seeking permission.

She just stares back, communicating with her eyes in a way they both so effortless do with each other. With a small nod she brings his lips back to hers as she feels him slowly enter her. It's unlike anything either of them has felt before, and she's never been surer about being in love with him than she is in this moment. They move together in an age old rhythm that just works effortlessly with the way their bodies fit each other. They curse and moan, but don't really need any words to know just how unreal every sensation is. It's here, now, that every stolen look and moment and touch, and every forbidden pleasure boils over for them. When their pace starts to become frenzied and Jay recognizes that they're both close, he reaches his hand between them and starts stroking her. It sets Hailey over the edge and this time they're both seeing stars together, neither remembering a time they've come so hard.

They try to catch their breaths while Jay still lays on Hailey, doing his best not to crush her. The air is hot and thick, smelling of sex, while the movie quietly plays the credits in the background. Their heavy breathing fills the room and by the time their euphoria ends, they realize the line they'd been so careful not to cross all these years has just been completely obliterated. They watch one another; Cautious. Giddy. Conflicted. Loving.

A few minutes pass when Jay gives her another soft kiss. They smile at each other tenderly, wondering what and if anything needs to be said.

Finally Jay says, "So, should we restart the movie?"

Hailey laughs and nods at him enthusiastically. "I'd say like 3 more times, just to be safe."

"Alright, but you should probably call Vanessa in-between one of those times." He winks at her cockily.

Her cheeks turns beat red again and she buries her face into his bare shoulder. "Oh God, you did hear us!"

Jay reaches his hand up and gently grabs her jaw, leaning in and effectively silencing her again with a kiss. Suddenly Hailey realizes it's the best conversation he could have ever eavesdropped on. And certainly the best "Netflix and chill" she's ever had or will have…

* * *

_[A/N: I don't normally write too graphic of scenes, but I needed some uplifting, and apparently Jay and Hailey did too ;) Hope you enjoy this little one-shot of lightheardness in between updates to heavier stories. Thank you for all the support always and I hope everyone is being safe and well!]_


End file.
